Girls Can Too
by sKiTZOPHRENiC blonde
Summary: Two girls in the real world are trying to perform alchemic transmutations, but performed it wrong and are zapped into Ed & Al's couples will be envolved later on. OCxROY, OCxED, and possibly some EDxENVY.Rated 'M'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters; I only own Crystal and Kiah.

**Information:** This FF will contain some couples later on in the making. OCxROY, OCxED, and some OCxENVY. This story will be rated 'M' for strong language and adult situations.

'Girls Can Too'  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Prologue-------  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We find ourselves watching, through an open window, two psychotic girls. A blonde, and a brunette. It appeared that they were conducting some kind of bizarre experiment.

"Make sure you only add two cc's of that blue mixture, or everything will…" the blonde took a deep breath, "go boom." The brunette laughed and mockingly repeated the word boom. As the blonde shook her head and turned back around the brunette went on about reading her magma about an anime cartoon called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. A few minutes later the blonde whistled for the brunette to drop the two cc's into the beaker, and only hoping that the girl would remember what two cc's were. The brunette hurried over and dropped a reddish pinkish liquid into the beaker, and before the blonde could say anything their surroundings began to suddenly change. Appearing before them was a large Gate, with long black arm like figures reaching out and grabbing them, and pulling them into a new dimension.

Shouting happily and somewhat frightened "Hey! It's the Gate!" was the brunette giggling at the baby like figures climbing on top of her and pulling on her. Soon after her into the pshycadelic pathway was a pissed off and annoyed blonde girl.


	2. Into Another World 1

'Girls Can Too'  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Chapter Uno------1  
**_Into Another World  
_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CLANG! BANG! THUD…! "Brother im sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall like that!" Al said slightly laughing.

Ed quickly stood and pointed a metal finger in his brother's face and yelled "Yeah right Al! You just wait I'll get you when you least expect it!" Ed stomped away mumbling curse words under his breath. He kicked a near by rock in frustration and sat down by a crackling stream and skipped rocks across it. _Why does Al always seem to beat me when we spar? I just don't get it._ He thought to himself. His thoughts were then quickly interrupted by an annoying laughter that appeared to come from out of no where. "Envy is that you? I can hear your annoying laughter so I know you're here some where!" Ed then stood up and looked around, he couldn't see Envy anywhere in sight. With a loud thud something caused the ground to shake a few feet ahead of him. He heard the laughter again and followed it a few feet past the creek and saw a brunette girl laying in the grass just laughing away at nothing.

When the girl finally caught her breath she asked the boy before her "Where on earth is my sister?" Before her could answer her, the girls eyes got really big and she jumped up and pounced onto the boy, causing him to hit the ground with an even louder thud. Sitting on top of him she shrieked in excitement "OH MY GOD! Your Edward Elric!" Standing a few paces behind them was the girl's sister. She was busy brushing off her jeans and tying her long golden hair back when she noticed her sister sitting upon a poor boy. She calmly walked over to them and busted in the conversation.

Yanking her sister up by the hood of her coat she brought her face to the other girls and said "Now, now sis, what have I told you about pouncing on random people, and strangers at that? You should behave yourself more, seeing as you're a well known scientist now." The blonde let go of the girls hood and let her fall to the ground sharply. Standing back up the brunette shook her head in shame at her sister's words.

"But this isn't a random person, or a stranger at that! This is Edward Elric! Our Role Model!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ed stood up and looked at the girls one at a time, and then back behind his shoulder to see if his brother was still in sight. "Well now that you girls have established my name, may I know yours?" The brunette girls stepped forward to announce herself when her sister's powerfully tan arms held her back. He blonde spoke for the two of them once more.

"We are Crystal and Kiah. We study alchemical procedures and transmutations. We are well known scientist in our area. Basically what you and your brother do only less compatible because.." She stopped speaking and cocked her head. She looked Ed up and down, then it finally hit her who her was exactly. "This is not possible! You are mere cartoon characters in our world! How is it possible that your living and breathing in front of me?!" She took a deep breath in amazment as she always does before continuing a long speech and spoke excitedly once more. "Remarkable. So those books I read and study, that stated there is a parallel universe connected by some kinetic force is true! Forgive me but to become a State Alchemist has always been a dream of mine. As I said before, I am Crystal. Really nice to meet you, really."

The brunette and the boy blinked at such a mouthful that came out of a blonde's mouth. But the silence was broken by the brunette who excitedly said "I wanna be one too!" as she grabbed her sister and gave her a one armed hug.

Ed looked at the girls and smiled as kindly as he could without giving them a odd stare and said "Ok, well, I'll take you girls to central and introduce you two to General Mustang. Then from there on you guys can ask him about taking a test to become State Alchemist. Im sure the General would love to have such intelligent young ladies around his office."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** well thus ends chapter one. I promise the couples and excitingness will come along shortly. Just give me some reviews to ups my muse and ill be good. Hope yall enjoyed :


	3. Love Struck? Possibly 2

'Girls Can Too'  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Chapter Dos-------2  
**_Love Struck? Possibly  
_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a buzzing city, the place people called 'Central'. Much like the place where the two girls originally lived before. As the walked the cobble stone streets the looked upon the merchants calling them over to look at expensive silks or antique pottery. Crystal bushed them aside with a cheerful smile and a friendly wave goodbye. Her sister on the other hand, dashed over to a peculiar stand that was selling fine jewelry. She stood there for a few moments glancing from one glass case to another filled with bracelets. Then she shook her head and looked at the merchant and then smiled.

"Never mind. I don't need jewelry I have my own!" she shoved her wrist in his face and giggled slightly "See their paper clips! I made them all on my own!" She skipped away back to the group she was tagging along with. They never noticed she was gone until she bounced into her sister causing her to run into a fruit stand, knocking over half the fruits in the cart and smashing them on the ground. The merchant dashed over to the blonde girl and grabbed her by the shoulder fiercely, yanking her against a wall and shouting.

"Look her young' in! I don't spend all my time growing these just to have them smashed by some careless whore! Watch where you put your big feet or next time we'll have our selves a little problem! Understood?" He gave her one more little shove against the wall before slowly taking off. But before her could take at least two steps the blonde snapped.

"Look here…ASSHOLE! I don't appreciate the name calling and the aqusations your throwing at me. So keep your big mouth shut, cause not all women are going to stand her and take a beat down from such a man like yourself. Acquire some manners and then we'll talk." She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. Her fists clenched ready to fight if he dared to hit her. She grew up being picked on and beaten up, but as she got older she learned how to fight and if it was necessary she would fight a man. The man drew his right arm back and was about to release the blow when it was stopped before it hit her face. She was holding his big fist in the palm of his hand. She gave him a slight smirk and was about to hit him when her arm was yanked back by an un familiar grasp.

"Ma'am that wouldn't be the best of ideas at the moment." A deep masculine voice said. The blonde turned her head around to see who was stopping her from finishing off that rude bastard. "The name's Colonel Mustang. Pleasure to meet you. But im going to have to ask you to step away from this guy and let me handle it." He winked and let go of her arm. He took a step in front of her and looked to the man and shook his finger. "Now is that any way to treat such a charming young lady? I think you owe her an apology for this was probly nothing more than an accident. Go on now!" He nodded his head in Crystal's direction with a serious look. He watched as the man apologized and then shoved him about his way. Then he look towards Ed and questioned "Fullmetal, you were just going to stand her and let this man be beaten by this girl? Not very military like now is it?"

Ed wasn't able to get a word in before the brunette girls jumped into a whole new subject. "HEY! I know you! Your Roy Mustang! Hahaha I so know you!" she said with a huge smile across her face and a feeling of accomplishment. She waved hi and then strutted off to investigate some kittens playing in the alley ahead, also playing with Al.

Roy, Ed, and Crystal watched in amazement as the girls skipped off. It was impossible how her mind switched subjects so fast. When she finally reached the alley, Roy turned back to the two and then studied the blonde girl in front of him. She was young maybe about 20. She had tan skin and long blonde hair streaked with a golden tint. Her eyes sparkled of a crystal blue and the freckles around her nose were, cute? Thoughts poured into his mind about this girl like all the others he meets and or dates. But something was different about her.

"Well Fullmetal aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" He questioned as he stuck out a hand in front of her. "You know it is rude not to introduce people. But I expect it from a short childish boy like yourself." He said with a chuckle, as Ed's face got red with fury.

"IM NOT SHORT! I am of perfect size for my age, that's all. And as for your question, this is Crystal Hancroft, she studies Alchemy." Looked over at the girl as she shook Mustang's hand and smiled at him. "And that very random girl over there with Al is her sister, Kiah. They came all this way to look into testing for a State Alchemist title." Roy nodded in interest. He thought to himself, quietly and then looked up to the sky. It was turning to dusk now, so they would need to head off somewhere for the night.

"It's getting to be night time. Maybe we should head back to headquarters and discuss this further over some coffee or maybe tea?" Roy was mainly asking Crystal but Ed forced himself back into the picture by clearing his throat. Roy glanced at him slightly annoyed and turned to head in the direction of Headquarters. Ed ran to the alley to get the attention of the other two. But first he checked all stomach to see if he had placed some "lonely" kittens in there. He noticed that Kiah was carrying two kittens in each arms smiling and cooing at them. He laughed loudly getting her attention that he was watching her and said some words muffled by his laughter.

"Your going to have to put them back. You cant have them where we are going, there's a dog there that could possibly want them for dinner!" He laughed again, but choked when his brother slapped him across the back in fury. He faced Al and clenched his fists in anger. "What was that for Al? I was only joking!" he snorted in disbelief that his brother would hit him.

"Don't joke like that brother. Kiah and I don't like those kind of jokes!" he said in a huff and walked off to catch up with Roy, with Kiah following behind them laughing away at their silly argument.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time they all reached headquarters it was night time. Hawkeye had just finished her paperwork was beginning to head out the door when she bumped into the crowd. She noted that there were two more people who weren't affiliated with the military. She curiously asked each of the girls who they were and what they needed assistance of. Roy raised his hand in a way of showing her that he had it covered. She nodded and continued her way out the door. When the door was closed Roy finished leading everyone to the main room of the Headquarters. When everyone was seated her started up the conversation that they were having in front of the merchants stand. Anyways about taking the test for State Alchemic License." He said clearing his throat. "What is it exactly that you ladies would like to apply for? You know like a certain alchemy that you study."

The girls looked at each other and the blonde spoke first in a somewhat high-pitched voice. It seemed to be raspy, maybe from too much smoking in her lifetime. But it was that kind of raspy that most guys thought was "hot" on a girl. " Well I have always been interested in Fire Alchemy but transmutation and Elemental alchemy is my specialty. And my sister is just your ordinary alchemist. She can fix and make things…im not certain what all she does, but I know she does it." The girl said with a shy laugh. The whole time her sister was in the background just nodding and making facial gestures at Al trying to make him laugh.

Roy nodded as he leaned back in his chair to study the candle light dancing across the bookshelf behind the girl. IT came to them that they would need a place to stay, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance of offering a beautiful blonde to stay here at quarters. "I'll just let you two girls discuss it later on. But its getting late so maybe we all should head off to bed. Umm, do you ladies have a place to stay?"

Crystal looked around and then looked at herself and nodded. "No im sorry but we don't. And we don't have money to pay for a hotel so were stuck on the streets I guess you could say." Her sister jumped into the conversation by saying she only had some lint and a penny to spare as money, and something about her finding a dime but it was stuck in some gum by the garbage can she was chasing a cat into. Crystal looked back at Roy and embarrassingly said "But other than what my sister has, were broke."

Roy laughed and the stood up and headed for the door. "If you ladies would follow me I can lend you guys a room. Its not much of anything you guys would be used to. It's just got a bed and a couch, and a fireplace. But im sure you two would find it cozy enough to stay one night in." he smiled at Crystal once more. He seemed to like this girl more and more, especially since she had a fetish for fire like he did, that made her even more smoking hot than she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR' NOTE:** Here we are ending the second chapter! Roy just might have a one night stand in the next chapter…we shall see. –crazy laugh-

R&R people please!


	4. Bird's Bee's and Flower's and Tree's3

'Girls Can Too'  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Chapter Tres---3**

_Birds_ and the Bee's, Flower's and the Tree's

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy lead the two girls into their newly found bedroom. The whole time he was walking them down the hall and to the left he couldn't keep that blonde girl out his mind. The way her porcelain skin shone in the night drove him crazy. Even if that walk wasn't much time to think his thoughts over. He pulled a key out of his pocket and put in the lock and turned it until the door came open with a creek. He pushed the door open further and held out his hand in a welcome gesture. He couldn't help but glance down as the blonde girl walked past him. She noticed him and couldn't help but smirk to herself. Roy began to walk out the door when he couldn't help but take one more look at her before he went off back to his office. "If there is anything I can help you ladies with, don't hesitate to ask." He said as he shut the door behind him.

Crystal sat on the bed as she thought intently about the vibe she was getting from the young general. He was quite intriguing to her, but she didn't seem to find him as the boyfriend type, he was possibly a player, maybe even a one night stand if ladies were lucky to be that gorgeous for him. But what man now days wouldn't pass down to get laid, other than the fact the girl was a total slob and didn't know how to take care of herself. Crystal snapped back into reality when she heard her sister rummaging through the desk drawers in the far corner of the room. That girl was always up to something, whether it was destroying something or fixing it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Now boys, you head on home and get some rest. There's going to be a full day ahead of you two preparing these girls for their tests. So get on going now. Don't worry a bout me im just going to finish some paper work I pt off and then ill head off.' Roy said as he practically shoved Ed and Al out his office door with a strange smile painted on his face. Ed knew it was odd for the Colonel to 'want' to actually do paperwork, so he figure he was possibly going to try and hit on the new girl in town. But Ed hoped the girl would be better than that. Ed and Al stood on the porch of the Quarters with a puzzled look on their faces. Al shrugged it off as he took off down the steps.

"I wonder what he was so excited about getting to stay late and work on paper work for brother. It just doesn't seem like the Colonel." Al said as he bent over to study a bug crawling on the concrete pathway near a street light. He ran to catch up with his brother when he finally noticed that Ed was un locking their apartment door. "I hope he's not up to tricking that poor girl." He said shaking his head.

Ed just nodded to acknowledge he was listening, when he was really lost in his own thoughts about the strange brunette girl. Possibly he would get to talk some more to her other than always having to talk to the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the office Roy had just finished signing his last stack of papers when he heard a knock on his door. He placed his cocky smile on his face as he said the words "Come in." as naturally as he could. He was expecting the girl to wander on over tom him eventually but not this soon. The blonde girl opened the door slowly, not to cause loud creaking, and walked into the room in a sort of seductive way. She licked her lips to moisten them before she sat down in the chair before the raven haired man. He looked at her, still had that cocky smile plastered to his face. It was quite attractive really. The girl crossed her legs and whispered to him.

"Im sorry to disturb you if I did, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Strange place, and all you know what im dealing with right?" She asked, well more like telling. She scooted up in her seat and switched her legs before him, and the crossed them again. She was looking into his dark eyes, they seemed so mysterious and tempting. He was calling her, and she knew it.

"That's fine with me. I could use some company." He said standing up and walking over to the chair beside her. He leaned down, and whispered to her with a side smile on his lips. "Can I get you something to drink? Vodka maybe?" He stood back up and looked at the beauty before him in the candle light. Her feature's were much appreciable in the day time, but when she was lighted by the dancing shadows of the candles, it was even more appealing.

"Sure. I love vodka. And after such on overwhelming day, that would be a great relaxer." She stud up and followed him over to the small compact refrigerator located behind her by the door. She leaned against the wall on her left shoulder as he was bending over to grab two glasses from beneath the shelf, and soon to grab the vodka out of the fridge. She smiled at him as he poured her a full glass, and handed it to her. She took a big gulp from it, and the sat it down on a book lying face down on the book shelf. She walked to the other side of the room, to the filing cabinet and ran her fingers up the side of its cold hard metal. It sent chills up her body.

She then walked over and sat in his chair behind the desk. It wasn't organized what so ever and had random doodles drawn on random papers here and there. She laughed as she plopped her feet on top of the desk, he dress somewhat falling showing off her pink under wear, blocked by the shadows of the night. Roy sat his glass down and walked over and stood beside her, he leaned in next to her ear and cooed "Doesn't it feel nice, to have the feeling of power run through your veins?" his lips brushed across the cartilage of her ear. She turned around and faced him. Her lips barely an inch away from his and spoke softly, the warmth of her breath sending vengrating chill across his face.

"Yes…it feels, overwhelming, and desirerable." She slowly stood up, trying not to break the closeness of their bodies. Roy followed her lips up, she fell just two feet shorter than he. She walked a round him dragging her finger across his chest and then she strode over to the couch sitting alone in the far corner of the room. She sat down and watched impatiently for him to come over to her. She wasn't about to be leader of all the fun and games that went on here. Roy finally came over, he sat down next to her, he leaned in close to her neck and kissed it softly, nibbling on her slightly with his lips. She let out a quick breath and turned to him and kissed him passionately. Her tongue slipped through his soft lips and explored every inch of the raven's mouth. Her fingers running through his stylish hair. Before she knew it he was yanking her shirt off, and she was un zipping his pants.

She stood up as he kissed around her belly button, and she disposed of her under wear and the bottom part of her dress. She strattled across his lap and sharply planted another kiss on him. Only this time was she surprised by his tongue. His hands caressed her perfectly shaped ass, and she giggled and shoved him down on his back. She found herself in a wild tango with Colonel Mustang, possibly Love Struck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He rubbed the sleep form his eyes, and looked outside the window from an upside down vision. Morning. He was worried that by now Hawkeye had wondered into work and so had the others, and they would for sure know he was late. He looked to his left at the ticking clock that read 9 A.M. "Damn…" he mumbled as he slowly tried to move his arm out from under the red headed girl that had it tightly snuggled against her breasts. When he was finally free he looked for his pile of clothes that were scattered across the floor. He pulled on his pants when he noticed the girl was watching him. He stopped halfway and smiled to her. "Im sorry, I have to go to work, I'll be home by 7 tonight baby, if I don't have extra paper work." He pulled his black undershirt over his head and kissed her good bye and was out the door with his red trench coat in his hands.

"What a crazy night that was. I wonder what the colonel was up to with that blonde girl last night." He quickened his pace so he wouldn't be even later than he already was. He finally reached the tall marble steps of Headquarters and took his time up the steps. Walking in he noticed that nobody was around, and there wasn't a sound. Curious he shouted "Colonel? Hawkeye? Is anybody around or did you all run off because of some stupid alarm again?" he check Hawkeye's office and it looked as if nobody had even been in for work today. Suddenly it dawned upon him "I forgot, today is Saturday, no one will come in 'till around noon." He sighed and sat down in the chair in front of Colonel's office. He heard shuffling of feet across the hardwood floor, more than a pair of feet, it sounded like there was another person in the room with him. 'So she did sleep with him!" he whispered to himself and sort of laughing at the same time.

Opening the door the blonde girl walked out half dressed and paused in sheer embarrassment when she noticed that Ed was sitting there. She pulled the towel up a little higher on her chest area and nodded to him the rushed off to her room, where her sister was still sound asleep. Roy was standing at the door in his boxer's, and his cheeks became flushed red with embarrassment as well. "Well good morning there Fullmetal! Um what a surprise it is to see you here a whole," he turned to look at the clock behind him "Two hours early! I will see you later today I got that paperwork to get to!" he said brushing his hair back out of his face and closing the door. Ed just stood there blinking, what exactly was he supposed to do for another whole two hours? Just sit there and wonder what on earth it was that the girl was attracted to about the man? Or could he go back home to Envy?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AUTHOR' NOTE:** chappie three is finito!!! I put a slight change there at the very end so I hope you guys liked it ;)

R&R oh yeah…and hand me cookies! Lots and lots of cookies for muse –drools-


	5. The Twist

**-Girls Can Too-**

_-Chapter 4-_

It was now morning and Crystal didn't get much sleep last night. All she could hear was the mad ruckus going on down the hall…in what sounded like Roy Mustang's office. It was really annoying how her sister could sleep through anything. Standing up she stretched and then popped her back, and then her neck. The blonde made her way down the hallway when suddenly she was ambushed by a flailing blonde with nothing but a towel on. As the both went crashing to the floor, half of the military men came running down the other end of the hall to see what the hell was going on. The men stopped for a second and tried to understand why a naked ass was sticking up in the air and this woman was on top of another. How strange this looked. Underneath the woman, Crystal looked for an appropriate place to shove the woman off her. Standing up and brushing herself off Crystal grew a very shocked look on her face, along with everyone else looking at the mess. It turns out the woman was Lieutenant Hawkeye! Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?! What on earth are you doing half naked…on top of Crystal!?" Poor Al's virgin eyes had been burned of their purity. He helped Hawkeye up and stood there for a whole moment longer. "Well…?" Hawkeye had nothing to say, her face went beat red. She had been caught in the act. As everyone watched her, in denial of all this, she walked down the hall to her office. There was no way they were gunna let her live this one up. She was supposed to be the perfectionist, not.. what ever this was she was doing.

"I guess this was a good wake up call for us all?" said Kiah standing in the doorway laughing her ass off. She walked over to her sister and looked at her and then shook her head and laughed again. "I don't know about you, but that just made my day." She said with a smile and walked off to the cafeteria. Everyone watched her leave just like they did with Hawkeye, but it didn't faze this girl.

Edward walked over to Crystal. "For a second there, I could of sworn that was you flying out of that room! But I guess not. I never knew Hawkeye to do such a thing." Crystal stood there, just as confused as ever. How can you confuse her, for Hawkeye? It was sort of impossible to her. She shrugged her shoulders and then walked off to find her sister.

KNOCK KNOCK

Roy opened the door slowly, peeking out barely to see who was there. He almost slammed the door when he saw it was Full metal. "Oh Shrimp, Its just you. I suppose I have time from my busy paperwork to talk to you for a bit." He said with a weary smile. He opened the door wide enough for Ed to come in, and then shut it quickly and locked it. "Well what can I help you with?"

"First off, DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP! Secondly, What the hell was all that about? Lieutenant Hawkeye?! I mean seriously Mustang, what on earth were you thinking?"

Roy played with the rubber band that he had found on the floor. He seemed to be stalling. "I could of sworn that Hawkeye was that other blonde." He muffled.

Ed folded his arms. "Really…I find that hard to believe for some reason."

"No im serious, when she came in she wasn't in uniform. She was in a really sexy dress…and oh god. God her body didn't even look like Hawkeye's. Nor did she smell like her." He paused for a second and a huge smile formed across his face as he chuckled. Ed coughed and seriousness flood his face once again. "Honestly, it was a pure mistake and it would of never happened if I knew who it was really." Roy tried his hardest to make his story believable. Ed sat there in dis belief. Even though he made the same mistake of thinking Hawkeye was Crystal, Roy's story wasn't understandable.

"Well whatever your excuse is, I doubt any of us will be seeing your little crush for a while. Hawkeye was so embarrassed…she ran into Crystal this morning. They both went crashing to the floor and poor lieutenant's ass was shown to half of the military."

Roy laughed, but tried hard to cover up his amusement. "Really. Aint that a shame. Poor girl. Hopefully no one gives her hell about that…cause I know I sure will!" he laughed hard once more.

Ed's face was blank. Roy was so inconsiderate. "Im off, then I suppose. I just wanted to know what all was going on." Ed stood up to walk out the door, when something caught his eye. It was a pair of hot pink, lacey underwear. Just sitting there in plain sight. It was almost as if Ed had been frozen in time. He couldn't stop staring. Suddenly a bad taste came to his mouth, so he covered up the underwear with a pillow lying near, then walked out the door shaking his head.

Roy leaned back in his chair after Ed had shut the door. He was so puzzled on how Hawkeye showed up in his room instead of that other blonde. _I could of sworn I dropped all the right hints to that damn girl, and yet Hawkeye shows up instead. What the hell kind of horror story is this?_ He thought to himself. There was just no way.

"I still think that was just so funny sis." Said Kiah shoving a muffin in her mouth. "I mean…she bumped into you, and her ass was like…THERE," she said using her hands to show the shape of Hawkeye's butt, "C'mon its funny. LAUGH ALREADY!!"

Crystal stopped in the middle of eating a pancake, stared at her sister with the blankest of blank expressions on her face. "You wouldn't find it very funny if you walk out of your room to go get something to eat and a naked woman comes flying at you…NO YOU WOULDN'T. And don't you lie about it either, cause then you'd just be making yourself look weird…if you could get anymore weirder."

Kiah just smiled. "Yes." She said in a preppy tone, and then finished her muffin. The two stood up all at once, gabbed one more cup of coffee, and then left the cafeteria. As they walked down the hallway, Crystal was cautious as to whether or not another naked woman was going to come flying out of nowhere and land on her. Instead it was a fully dressed Hawkeye, walking towards them.

"Good morning girls…" she said with a shaky voice. "Great weather were having isn't it?" she said forcing a smile on her face. Behind her was a group of three military men snickering, and making fun of her falling. Kiah started laughing while Hawkeye was talking. Crystal elbowed her in the side to get her to stop, when Hawkeye turned around. The guys all of sudden stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. She pulled out a gun and pointed it in their direction. "Stop your foolishness or I'll put a bullet through your head. Got it?" The poor guys turned tails and ran. She turned back around and nodded to the two girls and took off.

Kiah turned back and watched her for a moment. "Hay. Its ok. We all have times where were running naked and we ram into someone. You'll get over it hunny." She said giggling as crystal pushed her into the wall.

It was their first actual day here at headquarters, and there was already excitement floating about. Who knows what will happen when they venture off into town.

End of Chappie 4.

Read.

Review.

And you gets….

-DUM DUM DUM!!!-

COOOKIES!!!!


End file.
